Una lágrima en la fotografía
by Vanesa Masen
Summary: Apenas sabía mi nombre, no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado allí. Pero aquel hombre, de ojos verdes y cabello revuelto, que ofrecía protegerme me era familiar y me hacía sentir segura. Pero... ¿Quién era?, ¿Por qué sentía que debía estar con él?


_**Disclaimer: Rob nos pertenece a todas, sólo la historia y la protagonista son de mi autoría.**_

_**Es Rated M por contener escenas de sexo explícitas, así que, si eres menor NO LEAS ESTA HISTORIA.**_

_**Esta historia, como ya mencioné, es de mi propiedad y está registrada en SafeCreative bajo el número de código 1307085393942. Por lo tanto, no está permitido copiar, modificar y/o adaptarla de ninguna manera, ni su distribución de ningún tipo. Quien lo haga deberá hacerse responsable de las consecuencias penales y administrativas pertinentes.**_

_**Esta historia está beteada por la genial Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD**_

_**Www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**Una lágrima en la fotografía. **_

Las luces de la discoteca, se movían al ritmo de la música electrónica. Yo tomaba un Martini, sola, en la barra.

—Bonito vestido. —Una voz de hombre me sorprendió.

Me miré a mí misma y me encontré usando un vestido negro, ceñido al cuerpo y muy corto, con mis hombros al descubierto, hasta llevaba tacones. Me sentía confundida.

— ¿Quieres compañía? —La misma voz otra vez.

—No, gracias —respondí cortante a quien estaba a mi lado.

Enseguida se fue ofendido.

Trataba de acomodar mis ideas, pero no podía. En mi mente vagaban unos recuerdos extraños, como de una familia, pero no eran claros, sino borrosos.

Frente a mí E. L. James conversaba de manera animada con Megan Maxwell. Stephanie Meyer reía con Becca Fitzpatrick, mientras Bill Condon traía más copas.

Me sentía extraña, sabía quiénes eran esas personas, quién era yo…pero no cómo había llegado aquí, ni por qué. Ni siquiera tenía registro de mi pasado, sólo tres caras borrosas en mi mente.

Terminé mi Martini y me dirigí a la salida de atrás, en busca de aire; la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme.

Cuando logré atravesar la multitud de personas y salir de allí, pude respirar. Noté la presencia de alguien. Giré para ver quién era, y fue cuando me di cuenta que a mi lado derecho, había un callejón, todo era oscuro y sucio. Pero aun así pude divisar, no muy lejos mío, a un hombre alto, de cabello cobrizo y revuelto. Él llevaba un traje muy costoso, de color bordo y corbata verde; estaba apoyado contra la pared, fumando tranquilo, como pensativo. Al notar que yo estaba allí, dirigió su vista hacia mí.

Su cara me era muy familiar, pero no podía reconocerlo, así que me fui en dirección opuesta. No sabía adónde iba, pero necesitaba salir de allí y tratar de recordar algo.

Caminé por esa calle, que además de ser oscura y sucia, era también angosta y húmeda. Casi llegando a la esquina, vi del otro lado de la calle, cinco hombres con grandes motos. Fue entonces cuando sentí un brazo que me tomaba fuerte por detrás, de la cintura y con la otra mano me tapaban la boca. En vano traté de gritar y zafarme; el miedo corría por mis venas.

Con fuerza, pero sin lastimarme, mi captor me puso contra la pared, donde sólo había más oscuridad. Me giró hacia él y entonces pude ver su rostro. Era el mismo hombre que minutos atrás había visto fumando contra la pared, a la salida de la discoteca.

—No grites —me dijo sin destapar mi boca—. Sólo te quiero ayudar… Si gritas estaremos en serios problemas aquí. Créeme, no vine para hacerte daño. —Asentí viendo a sus ojos. Extrañamente él me inspiraba confianza, como si ya supiese quién era.

Soltó suavemente mi boca.

— ¿Estás loca? —susurró—. ¿Cómo te atreves a caminar sola, en la noche y con ese vestido? —dijo escudriñando mi atuendo— ¿Acaso buscas problemas? —Miró en dirección a los hombres al otro lado.

—No, no busco problemas. —Casi sollocé—. No sé qué hago aquí… estoy confundida —dije con voz temblorosa.

Me miró preocupado.

— ¿Sabes quién eres? —Su tono de voz era amable.

—Creo que sí. Pero no recuerdo de dónde vengo, ni cómo llegué aquí… sólo tengo en mi mente dos pequeños rostros… antes recordaba a alguien más, pero se fue borrando.

Me observó con tristeza, mientras yo comenzaba a llorar. Con su mano secó mis lágrimas.

—No temas… yo te ayudaré —dijo amablemente—. Ven conmigo… —Extendió su mano, con una mirada gentil. No dudé en asirme a ella, extrañamente confiaba en él.

Caminamos de regreso por el mismo camino por donde yo había venido. Llegamos a un auto gris muy bonito y moderno. Amablemente, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera entrar. Yo estaba tan angustiada. Se quitó su saco y lo puso en mis hombros y luego abrochó mi cinturón, me estaba cuidando como a una niña en peligro.

Una vez que él entró al auto, salimos rápidamente de aquel lugar.

—Te llevaré a mi casa ahora, si estás de acuerdo… mañana veremos qué hacer. —Me miró esperando una respuesta.

Asentí sin hablar. Me sentía protegida por él, cuidada, bien tratada y no tenía a donde ir, no lograba recordar nada.

—No te obligues a recordar o será peor… mañana, después de descansar, tendrás tiempo para pensar.

Llegamos, casi mágicamente, a un edificio muy iluminado. Me ayudó a bajar y caminó conmigo hasta el ascensor. La luz me provocaba más dolor de cabeza.

Una vez en su apartamento me llevó a la sala.

—Siéntate aquí —dijo llevándome al sillón. Se quedó semi arrodillado y tomó mi mentón, sus ojos siempre buenos—. Tranquila… Ya verás como todo quedará en su lugar. —Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina— ¿Has comido algo?

—No lo sé… no lo recuerdo… sólo sé que estaba tomando un Martini.

Vi en sus ojos la preocupación una vez más.

—Martini no es suficiente —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Buscaré algo para que comas… ¿Necesitas algo en especial?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo… la luz me molesta demasiado… me da más dolor de cabeza —dije arrugando mi frente.

—La voy a apagar, las luces de la cocina serán suficientes —aseguró y lo hizo.

Mientras esperaba que él regresara, yo trataba de acomodar aquellos recuerdos en mi mente, pero no lo conseguía. A penas recordaba cuál era mi nombre. También hice un esfuerzo enorme por recordar quién era este hombre de ojos verdes, que gentilmente me ayudaba, me inspiraba confianza. De algún modo estaba segura de que lo conocía.

La pared que daba para afuera del edificio, era toda de vidrio. Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban la sala de una manera tenue. Decidí hacerle caso a aquel hombre que me estaba cuidando y no me esforcé más por recordar. Extrañamente, en cuanto tomé esa decisión, mi dolor de cabeza y la angustia mermaron en gran manera.

Sentí sus pasos, lo que me aseguraba que se aproximaba. Y en efecto, así era. Traía una bandeja con jugo de naranja, un plato de frutas cortadas en trozos y una aspirina.

No había notado hasta ese momento lo hermoso que era aquel hombre.

—Toma —dijo apoyando la bandeja en la mesa ratona, que teníamos en frente. Se sentó a mi lado—. Te traje una aspirina. —Me dio el vaso de jugo para que la tomase.

Lo hice en silencio. El jugo era natural, recién exprimido.

—Ahora, come —pidió tomando con su mano derecha un trozo de fruta y llevándola a mi boca.

Extrañamente mi corazón se aceleró un poco. Obedecí en silencio y comí. Repitió el acto unas dos veces más. Sus ojos ya no eran los mismos… parecían de un verde más oscuro ahora.

Luego del cuarto bocado que acercó hasta mi boca, chupó su dedo pulgar, para borrar el pequeño rastro de fruta que había en él. Su mirada fue inquietante, mi corazón se disparó de golpe y sentí que me faltaba un poco el aire.

Él notó mi reacción, y se retiró un poco hacia atrás. Tomó una servilleta de papel y secó su mano.

Se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—Estás… extremadamente callada… ¿Me tienes miedo? —inquirió.

—No… —Negué con la cabeza—. Sólo trato de estar tranquila…dijiste que no me esfuerce en recordar.

— ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? —preguntó serio.

Negué una vez más.

—Bueno… eso cambia las cosas —dijo con su ceño fruncido—. Voy a decirte algo que, seguramente, te será difícil de entender… pero debes confiar en mí… ¿De acuerdo? —Se inclinó hacia mí para tomar mi mano.

Asentí sin palabras.

Tomó aire antes hablar.

—Esto es un sueño… es algo que hace mucho tiempo querías soñar — ¿Un sueño? Ahora algunas cosas tenían sentido—. Mírame a los ojos —dijo acercándose mucho más a mí—. Tú sabes quién soy.

En el momento que me sumergí en sus verdes ojos, recordé. Pero no todo, sólo recordé a quien tenía enfrente.

A mi mente llegaron imágenes de él, con sus ojos rojos o color caramelo. Su sonrisa, su pelo desordenado. Lo recordé con traje oscuro en una limusina, con una galera y bastón. También lo recordé en entrevistas, riendo, relajado, siendo acosado por paparazzis y miles de flashes a su alrededor.

Mi corazón se llenó de una gran emoción, ya no cabía en mi pecho. No pude dejar de mirarlo emocionada y algunas lágrimas de alegría amenazaban con salir. Le sonreí como una tonta.

—Ya me recordaste —afirmó al notar que mi expresión cambiaba.

—Sí… perdón… —Él me devolvió su deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿No fue tan difícil de entender? —Se acercó más a mí, su pierna rozaba la mía—. ¿Me crees?

—Sí. —Asentí efusiva—. Te creo… además esto si es un sueño… al menos soy dos talles más grande en la realidad —dije mirando mi cuerpo.

Él se puso serio por unos segundos. Luego tomó mi mentón con su mano libre.

—Le estás dando muchas vueltas. —Su voz era sensual ahora—. Pronto despertarás… no perdamos más tiempo —murmuró y me besó de sorpresa.

Me costó unos segundos reaccionar, pero en cuanto sentí el sabor de su boca me entregué por completo a ese beso. Nuestras lenguas danzaban y se entrelazaban en movimientos suaves. Su mano en mi nuca, y la otra en mi cintura. Lo tomé de su espalda y su glorioso cabello, ese cabello que tantas veces ansié acariciar.

El beso, de a poco, dejó de ser dulce, transformándose en pasional y necesitado. Con sus manos expertas bajó el cierre de mi vestido y lo deslizó hacia abajo, dejando parte de mi cuerpo expuesta ante él. Tomándome fuertemente de la nuca se detuvo a mirar mi piel, aún llevaba mi brassier. Sus ojos se oscurecieron más y volvió a besarme con la misma pasión. Lo tomé más fuerte aún, quería sentirlo, saborearlo, disfrutarlo, antes de que todo se esfumara.

Sus manos fueron hasta mis pechos y los rozó suavemente. Con sus pulgares bajó, a penas, mi brassier, haciendo así su toque sobre mi piel. En cuanto sus manos ahuecaron mis pechos, él gimió en mi boca, haciendo que yo me estremeciera aún más.

Con su mano derecha movió mi cabeza hacia atrás, y comenzó a recorrer con su boca mi cuello, mi escote, hasta que llegó a mis pechos. Jugó con ellos, los besó, lamió y mordió suavemente. Cada toque de su boca se llevaba un jadeo mío.

Volvió hasta mi rostro y me miró unos segundos a los ojos, con su boca entreabierta, dándome su dulce aliento en mi cara. Me besó otra vez, sus besos eran tal como los imaginé una y mil veces.

Tomé la iniciativa y, mientras él paseaba su mano derecha por mi muslo, comencé a desabrochar su camisa, me estremecí al tocar su pecho, tan suave, tan fuerte.

Él me ayudó y se terminó de sacar la camisa. Me senté sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado, lo tomé de su rostro, vagué con mis manos por su pelo, su nuca. Besé su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho.

Él gemía y de a ratos parecía gruñir, cerraba sus ojos y también buscaba mirar en los míos. Le desabroché rápidamente su pantalón, mientras él pasaba sus manos por mi espalda. Gemimos al mismo tiempo cuanto tomé su hombría en mis manos. Se sentía tan bien. Mis dos manos no llegaban a abarcar todo su tamaño, pero sentir su piel era exquisito. Por un segundo me sentí tentada a bajar con mis besos, pero él me sostuvo fuerte.

—No nena, no ahora —susurró en mis labios—. Tenemos poco tiempo.

Y volvió al ataque con sus besos desbastadores. De pronto me levantó y me giro, me sentó de espaldas a él, contra su pecho. Con una mano en mi vientre y otra en mi cuello, llevando así, mi cabeza hacia atrás. Habló con voz seductora en mi oído.

—También quería soñar esto. Me gusta ser parte de tu sueño. —Lamió mi oreja.

Rápidamente me levantó y me puso de manera que me obligaba a sostenerme con las manos sobre el sillón, quedando así detrás mío. Sus dos manos recorrieron mis piernas, desde la parte posterior de mis rodillas, hasta mi trasero. Se detuvo un poco allí, masajeando fuerte pero cuidadosamente.

Levantó la falda de mi vestido, y luego de pasear su mano por mis partes íntimas, con su pulgar, arrancó mi pequeña braga. Se introdujo suave, lenta y cuidadosamente, al mismo tiempo que salió un gruñido de su pecho, yo quedé sin aire al sentirlo dentro de mí. En vano abrí mi boca, buscando oxígeno.

Se quedó allí, quieto, sólo disfrutando de la sensación de estar conectados. Lentamente comenzó a moverse, era una dulce tortura. Pude sentir sus manos, una sosteniéndome de la cintura y la otra apretando mi trasero. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a moverse con más ímpetu, liberando gemidos junto conmigo. Sentía que todo en mí se deshacía lentamente.

Tomó mi rostro desde atrás, obligándome a girar mi cabeza hacia él, para encontrarme otra vez con su boca.

—Me gustas, nena —susurró en mi oído.

Me tomó del cabello de manera firme, tirante, pero de forma cuidadosa, mientras hacía su ritmo más frenético. Daba unos pequeños golpes, debes en cuando, a mi trasero, pero sin lastimarme. Esto me encendió aún más.

Cuando mermó su ritmo otra vez, yo me giré, liberándome de su agarre, su expresión fue de sorpresa. Comencé a besarlo nuevamente. Si este era mi sueño, no quería privarme de sus besos.

De a poco, lo obligué a acostarse sobre la alfombra. Terminé de sacarle su pantalón y bóxer, y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Bajé lentamente para retener cada sensación de él entrando nuevamente en mí. Esto era más que placentero, absolutamente todo su tamaño estaba en mí.

Lo miré, y su mirada demostraba que él también lo estaba disfrutando. Me incliné a besarlo y, mientras lo hacía, comencé a moverme lento, muy suave. Su dulce aliento golpeaba mi rostro.

Me erguí sobre él, y apoyándome con mis manos sobre su abdomen bien formado, me moví en círculos.

—Ah… nena… no queda mucho tiempo —dijo, y tomándome con ambas manos de mis caderas, me levantó y me soltó sobre él.

Repitió esto unas dos veces más. Una vez que captó su ritmo, me tomó del trasero para acompañar mis movimientos, que empezaban a ser más frenéticos. Lo escuché pedirme más rapidez, esto alteraba aún más mis sentidos y comencé a cabalgar salvajemente, y perdí todo rastro de razón al sentir sus manos en mis pechos.

— ¡Ah sí! … ¡Nena! Ummm —decía tomándome una vez más de las caderas.

Comenzó a acompañar mis movimientos, haciendo que las embestidas fueran más profundas aún.

Ya no podía resistir más, sabía que el clímax estaba próximo; comenzaron a salir sonidos incoherentes de mi boca.

Irguiéndose hacia mí, él volvió a besarme. El movimiento cada vez era más rápido y fuerte. Me tomaba de la nuca de manera firme, con una mano, obligándome a ver a sus ojos encendidos. La otra mano me llevaba y me traía de la cadera.

—Vamos, nena… vamos… mmm… no queda tiempo… casi… —dijo sin dejar de ver a mis ojos y entonces, fue cuando exploté y me rompí en mil pedazos sobre él, gritando su nombre y escuchando sus gemidos tan intensos, sintiendo como él también explotaba en mí.

Apoyé mi frente en su hombro, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él me abrazó, no trató de liberarse de mí.

Mientras acompasamos nuestras respiraciones, volvió a acostarse en la alfombra, llevándome sobre él.

Me acurrucó en su pecho y sentí su corazón calmarse poco a poco. Él besó mi cabeza dulcemente.

Levanté la vista hacia él, descansando mi mentón en su pecho, mientras acariciaba su pelo, totalmente desordenado. Él me miró tiernamente y me sonrió.

Volvió a sonreír un par de veces más, pero poco a poco comenzó a ponerse serio, y más serio, y más serio. Ya no sentía sus caricias en mi hombro. La habitación se enfrió repentinamente y hasta parecía más pequeña. Ya no me hablaba, ya no hacía ningún gesto hacia mí. Sus ojos se congelaron en una sola dirección, y su rostro quedó casi de lado.

Me desesperé, pero era en vano.

Ya no quedaba nada de él. Y yo estaba recostada sobre su fotografía. Una lágrima mía cayó sobre él… ya no quedaba nada.

Me apoyé sobre él, como si quisiera retenerlo. La angustia volvió, y se iluminó todo alrededor, tanto que la luz brillante me encegueció.

Para cuando la luz se había ido, ya no estaba allí. Ya no estaba, ni siquiera su fotografía. Miré frente a mí sin moverme y vi una pared conocida.

Una voz se acercó suavemente detrás de mí.

— ¿Amor? ¿Estás bien?

A penas giré mi cabeza hacia él. Y vi ese rostro, ese rostro que fue borroso, que no podía recordar y luego se evaporó en mi mente. Estaba en casa otra vez. Mis lágrimas resbalan aún.

— ¿Una pesadilla? —preguntó tierno.

—Sí, una pesadilla —le respondí secando mi rostro.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ella? —preguntó.

—No… no hace falta —dije girándome hacia la pared.

Quería guardar ese recuerdo en mí.

—Las niñas están despiertas —me avisó.

Esos eran los dos rostros que no se habían borrado por completo.

Me levanté sin decir una palabra, me duché y, mientras el agua resbalaba por mi cuerpo, guardé en el arcón de mis más preciados recuerdos secretos, aquel hermoso sueño con Rob…


End file.
